Mi querida chica de azul
by PIE-Shirayama
Summary: Tenma quiere decirle a la chica peliazul que ama lo que siente por ella pero no tiene el valor para hacerlo y tampoco encuentra el momento correcto para hacerlo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven/go/chrono stone/galaxy le pertenece a level-5.**_

_**Solo podía pensar en ella, su mirada se perdía en el cielo estrellado, sonreía sin querer, ver su sonrisa siempre lo alegraba, estaba cansado por el entrenamiento, se ducho, comio y se acosto. Aun con la sonrisa de ella en su mente, tomo la decision de decirle lo que sentia por ella, cerro los ojos lentamente y se durmio.**_

_**-Tenma, Tenma, levantate es tarde- dijo Aki moviendo al chico.**_

_**-Cinco minutos mas- respondió babeando.**_

_**-Te perderás el entrenamiento de la mañana- comento Aki.**_

_**-Es cierto- dijo levantándose de la cama-, tengo que llegar a entrenar.**_

_**El pelicastaño salio de su cuarto, se ducho, se vistió y bajo a desayunar, cuando termino de comer se fue corriendo a toda velocidad para llegar a tiempo al entrenamiento de soccer de la mañana, en medio de la carrera para llegar al Raimon vio a Shinsuke corriendo.**_

_**-Shinsuke, esperame, vamos juntos- exclamo Tenma.**_

_**-Tenma, claro, pero apurate- le dijo Shinsuke.**_

_**-Claro- le respondio el pelicastaño.**_

_**Ambos corrieron a la maxima velocidad que sus piernas les permitieron, corrieron cinco minutos hasta llegar al Raimon, caminaron hasta el club, se cambiaron y fueron a entrenar, todo ocurrio con su flujo normal hasta el descanso.**_

_**-Toma Tenma- dijo la peliazul.**_

_**-Gracias- le dijo el pelicastaño algo sonrojado.**_

_**Se tocaron las manos, lo que hiso que Tenma se sonrojara mas de lo que estaba, Shindou, Tsurugi, Shinsuke y Kirino se dieron cuenta del sonrojo del pelicastaño. Continuaron con el entrenamiento normalmente hasta que se hiso tarde y todos fueron a sus respectivas casas.**_

_**-Espera Tenma- dijo Shindou a lo lejos.**_

_**-Shindou, Tsurugi, Kirino, Shinsuke ¿qué pasa?- pregunto el aludido.**_

_**-Queriamos preguntarte algo- dijo Tsurugi.**_

_**-¿Que quieren preguntarme?- pregunto Tenma.**_

_**-¿Te gusta Aoi?- pregunto directamente Shinsuke.**_

_**-¡Ehhhhh! Que clase de pregunta es esa- exclamo Tenma.**_

_**-Shinsuke, lo preguntariamos de otra forma, no hay de otra, responde Tenma- dijo Kirino suspirando-, ¿te gusta o no?**_

_**-No, ella es una amiga de la infancia, ¿porque dicen eso?- respondio nervioso el pelicastaño.**_

_**-Es la misma mentira que dijo Shindou cuando le pregunte si le gusta Akane- dijo Kirino.**_

_**-¡Kirino!, me prometiste que no dirias nada sobre eso- reclamo Shindou.**_

_**-Eso todos ya lo sabiamos- dijo burlandose Tsurugi.**_

_**-¡Como que todos sabemos que te gusta Kinako!- exclamo Shinsuke.**_

_**-¡Eso no es cierto!, no me gusta Kinako- respondio Tsurugi molesto y algo sonrojado.**_

_**-No te gusta como a Tenma no le gusta Aoi- se burlo Shindou.**_

_**-Asi es... espera no... mierda- dijo Tsurugi.**_

_**-Volviendo al tema- comento el pelirrosa-, responde Tenma, ¿te gusta Aoi si o no?**_

_**-Esta bien- dijo resignado Tenma- si, me gusta de hace un tiempo.**_

_**-Y no sabes como decirselo ¿cierto?- pregunto Kirino.**_

_**-Asi es- respondio bajando la cabeza el pelicastaño.**_

_**-No te preocupes nosotros te ayudaremos- dijo Shindou.**_

_**-Gracias, por cierto ¿quien le gusta a Kirino?- pregunto Tenma.**_

_**-Le gusta mmmmhhh...- no termino Shindou por que Kirino le tapo la boca.**_

_**-No es nada que te importe mucho- dijo nervioso el pelirrosa-, **__lo dices y le digo a Akane que te gusta__**- susurro a Shindou.**_

_**Los cinco se fueron riendo por lo que paso, se separaron en el camino de sus respectivas casas, Tenma entro en su cuarto y solo pudo pensar en la chica peliazul de sus sueños, en que sus amigos lo ayudarian a conquistarla, se durmio con eso rondando por su mente.**_

_**-Casa de Aoi-**_

_**Aoi sentada en su cama con un cuaderno en una mano y un lapiz en la otra, miraba el cielo estrellado de esa noche, se sonrojo y una sonrisa broto en sus labios, empezo a dibujar a una persona muy importante para ella hasta que se durmio, una lagrima cayo en el cuaderno donde estaba dibujado Tenma siguiendo un balon de soccer con una gran sonrisa en la cara.**_

_**Llego la mañana y Aoi se desperto con los primeros rayos del sol saliendo de entre las montañas, ella se levanto, se arreglo y bajo a comer.**_

_**-Aoi, ¿hoy tambien tienen entrenamiento?- pregunto su madre.**_

_**-Si, madre, hoy tambien hay entrenamiento- respondio la peliazul.**_

_**Salio de su casa y se dirigio a la cancha de soccer en la orilla del rio, donde encontro a Tenma, Shinsuke, Tsurugi y Kinako praticando en parejas, Tenma con Shinsuke y Tsurugi con Kinako, Aoi bajo las escaleras y los llamo para darles almuerzo, por el llamado, el peliazul y la pelicastaña chocaron quedando Tsurugi sobre Kinako en una posicion muy comprometedora, el silencio incomodo inundo el lugar, Aoi, Tenma y Shinsuke se alejaron y comenzaron a murmurar.**_

_**-¡No soy un pervertido!- exclamo Tsurugi levantandose.**_

_**- Dudo de tu afirmarcion- dijo Tenma.**_

_**-Fue muy sospechosa esa caida y como quedas encima de Kinako- comento Shinsuke riendo.**_

_**-Si, mira a la pobre Kinako, ni siquiera la ayudas a pararse- dijo Aoi.**_

_**Tsurugi miro a la pelicastaña que seguia tendida en el suelo con la cara muy roja, el peliazul la ayudo a levantarse y fueron a comer con los demas.**_

_**El dia paso normal (Yo: sin contar con ese insidente), el entrenamiento siguio, esta vez jugaron 2 contra 2, atardecio sin que se dieran cuenta y decidieron irse a sus casas. Tenma se quedo entrenando esta el anochecer, Aoi se quedo mirando como entrenaba, la peliazul miro el cielo, el pelicastaño se sento a su lado sin que ella se diera cuenta.**_

_**-Aoi, ¿que s lo miras?- pregunto Tenma.**_

_**-Miro las estrellas, hoy estan mas hermosas- respondio Aoi.**_

_**-No mas hermosas que tu...- dijo sin pensar Tenma.**_

_**-¿Que dijiste Tenma?- pregunto inocentemente la peliazul.**_

_**-Que ya es tarde y debemos volver a nuestras casas- respondio nervioso el pelicastaño.**_

_**Se fueron a sus casas lentamente sin decir una palabra, solo cruzaban miradas de vez en cuando.**_

_**-"Deberia decirle lo que siento en este momento, estamos solo los dos**__**"**__**- penso Aoi.**_

_**Se arrepintio de decirlo que pensaba en ese momento, se separaron, Aoi llego a su casa y fue directo a su cuarto se encerro y se recosto sobre su cama mirando su techo hasta que cayo en las garras de Morfeo y se durmio.**_

_**-Casa de Tenma-**_

_**Tenma al llegar a su destino se fue a duchar, y luego a su cuarto, recostado en su cama comenzo a pensar en las palabras que pronuncio sin darse cuenta al lado de Aoi.**_

_**-¿Porque no le dije que me gusta?- se pregunto- soy un cobare, tendre que esperar una nueva oportunidad para decirle lo que siento.**_

_**El pelicastaño se durmio tras pensar esto ultimo, el silencio reino esa noche, ningun animal ni persona se escuchaba, era la noche mas tranquila, que predecia que algo bueno ocurriria en esta ciudad para algunos jovenes de aquella ciudad.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven/Go/Chrono stone le pertencen a level-5.

El sol recien empezaba a surgir de entre las montañas, los haces de luz entraban por la ventana el pelicastaño capitan del Raimon, se desperto y solo miro el techo de su cuarto.

Se levanto, se alisto y se fue a trotar con Sasuke. Pensaba en lo del dia anterior, para ser mas exacto lo de la noche anterior.

-En que pensaba- se dijo asi mismo-, debi hanerle dicho lo que sentia, idiota.

Se detuvo al darse cuenta de que estaba en la cancha de la rivera del rio, bajo las escaleras del lugar y se sento en la banca del dia anterior y miro a unos niños jugando futbol soccer.

-Capitan ¿que hace sentado ahi?- pregunto alguien a su espalda.

-Solo miro como juegan- respondio señalando el pelicastaño.

-¿Te puedo acompañar?- pregunto la misma persona.

-Claro- le respondio Tenma-, ¿estabas entrenando?

-No, solo caminaba por la ciudad- respondio.

-Ya veo- dijo el pelicastaño-, debio ser muy incomodo lo de ayer, ¿no Kinako?

-Muy incomodo- respondio sonrojandose la pelicastaña.

-Lo mismo para Tsurugi- dijo Tenma.

Ambos rieron en ese momento llego Shinsuke corriendo hacia ellos riendo muy fuerte.

-Shinsuke, ¿por que ries?- le pregunto Tenma.

-Mira tu telefono- dijo escondiendose en un arbusto detras de ellos.

Tenma reviso su celular y tenia un mensaje, lo abrio y era una foto del "incidente", la cara de Kinako se volvio roja y Tenma empezo a reir, en ese momento llego Tsurugi corriendo.

-Tsurugi, ¿que haces?- pregunto entre risas Tenma.

-Estoy buscando a Shinsuke- respondio el peliazul.

-¿Por que?- pregunto el pelicastaño.

-Porque le envio una foto a todos de lo que ocurrio ayer- respondio Tsurugi.

-Lo se, aqui la estoy viendo- dijo Tenma aun riendo.

-¿Lo has visto?- pregunto el peliazul.

-No lo he visto- respondio el pelicastaño.

-¿Y tu Kinako lo has visto?- pregunto tomandole los hombros Tsurugi.

-Yo... aah... yo-dijo antes de desmayarse la pelicastaña.

-Ya la mataste, Tsurugi, con lo de ayer y ahora la vuelves a tocar- dijo entre carcajadas Tenma.

Despues de eso, Tsurugi se fue el lugar y Shinsuke salio de su escondite.

-Gracias, ya quiero ver lo que pasara con ellos- dijo Shinsuke.

-¿Con quienes?- pregunto Tenma.

-Tsurugi y Kinako- respondio Shinsuke.

-Claro, de quien mas estamos hablando- comento Tenma- ¿pero por que lo hiciste?

-Fue idea de Shindou- respondio Shinsuke-, el me dijo que lo hiciera.

-Por algo sera- dijo Tenma.

Kinako se desperto y miro a su alrededor.

-¿Donde esta Tsurugi?- pregunto la pelicastaña.

-Se fue hace un rato- respondieron ambos-, en esa direccion.

-Gracias- dijo Kinako y se fue en la direccion señalada.

-Con Aoi (pasado las 5pm)-

Iba caminando por la calles acompañada de Akane y Midori, conversando de como lo pasaron, cuando vieron a Tsurugi caminando con Kinako al otro lado de la calle, solo siguieron su camino.

-Eso fue raro- dijo Aoi.

-¿Que cosa?- pregunto Midori.

-Tsurugi y Kinako caminando juntos- respondio Aoi.

-Es raro, pero era de esperarse- comento Akane.

-¿Por que lo dices?- le pregunto Midori.

-Se gustan, se nota en sus miradas- respondio Akane.

-Solo tu dices esas cosas- le dijo Midori.

Aoi miro el cielo azulado y suspiro, llamando la atencion de las dos chicas a su lado.

-¿Preocupada por no decirle a Tenma lo sientes?- pregunto Midori.

-Si- respondio la peliazul.

-No te preocupes- dijo Akane-, todo saldra bien.

-Seguro que asi sera- afirmo Midori.

-Si- dijo Aoi.

Soplo el viento en ese momento, moviendo el pelo de las tres chicas, continuaron caminando, tras caminar unas cuadras las tres se separaron, Aoi caminaba pensando en como poder decirle a Tenma lo que siente, lo vio pasar por ese lugar junto a Shinsuke, se les acerco para acompañarlos.

-Tenma, Shinsuke, esperen- dijo la peliazul.

-Aoi, hola- dijo Shinsuke.

-Ho-hola- la saludo Tenma.

-¿Los puedo acompañar?- pregunto Aoi.

-Claro- respondio Shinsuke.

Los tres caminaron conversando de lo que hicieron en el dia, Tenma no hablaba mucho, pero no les preocupo mucho, llegaron al momento en que se separaron sus caminos.

-Hasta mañana- se despidio Shinsuke.

-Hasta mañana- se despidieron Aoi y Tenma.

Ambos vieron como se alejaba poco a poco hasta desaparecer de su vista, quedaron solos en la calle, soplo el viento, los dos se miraron.

-Aoi... yo- dijo Tenma sonrojado.

-¿Si, Tenma?- pregunto la peliazul...

* * *

Quisiera poder continuar el cap, pero no puedo debido a que una de mis gatitas (de 1 mes) se lastimo la cabeza y tengo que cuidarla.


	3. Chapter 3

Yo: discúlpenme por el 2°do cap, no lo pude terminar por mi gatita.

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven/Go/Chrono stone le pertenece a Level-5.

Tenma y Aoi estaban parados solos en la calle sin decir una palabra.

-Aoi... yo- dijo Tenma sonrojado.

-¿Si, Tenma?- pregunto la peli-azul.

-Quería decirte que...- se detuvo el pel-icastaño.

-¿Decirme que?- pregunto Aoi.

-Que... que... te cuides camino a tu casa- respondió lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Ah, gracias, hasta mañana- se despidió la chica.

-Hasta mañana- dijo Tenma.

El peli-castaño entro a su cuarto y se recostó en el suelo al lado de Sasuke.

-Tuve otra oportunidad pero la desperdicie- comento para si mismo-, soy un cobarde, debí decirle que me gusta, idiota- dijo golpeándose la frente con la mano.

Suspiro y miro el techo de su cuarto, luego el balón de soccer y al final una foto de el y Aoi de cuando se conocieron. El peli-castaño sonrió y miro el cielo que poco a poco se tornaba mas oscuro.

-Con Aoi-

La peli-azul entro en su casa sonriendo mas de lo habitual, lo cual llamo la atención de su madre porque nunca la había visto así.

-Aoi, ¿te ocurrió algo bueno?- pregunto su madre.

-No sabría decir, madre- le respondió la peli-azul.

-¿Se te declaro alguien?- pregunto su madre.

-No, que cosas preguntas- respondió Aoi sonrojada.

-Entonces, ¿por que estas tan feliz?- le interrogo su madre.

-Madre, ¿es malo estar tan feliz?- respondió con una pregunta Aoi.

-Pues no- le respondió La madre.

Tras comer y hablar mucho con su madre, la pel-iazul fue a bañarse, después fue a su cuarto y se vistió, bajo al living miro a su alrededor y se sentó en el sofa que estaba cerca de una foto de ella y Tenma cuando se conocieron, suspiro y luego sonrió.

-Con Tenma (al otro día)-

El capitán del Raimon se despertó y se preparo para ir a entrenar, salio de su "casa", camino tranquilo hacia el Raimon, no tenia mucha energía debido a que apenas durmió por pensar en muchos insultos hacia si mismo y no decirle a Aoi lo que sentía.

-Idiota, Idiota- se repetía mentalmente el capitán del Raimon.

-Hola Tenma- le saludo Shinsuke.

-Hola- dijo Tenma.

-Shindou, me dijo que tenias que ir a la cancha del edificio el club- dijo Shinsuke.

-¿Para que?- pregunto Tenma.

-No se, solo me dijo eso- respondió Shinsuke.

Llegaron al Raimon y Tenma fue directo a la cancha seguido de Shinsuke, al llegar Shindou, Kirino y Tsurugi estaban en la mitad de la cancha esperando algo.

-Al fin llegan- dijo Tsurugi.

-No esperamos mucho tiempo- dijo Kirino.

-¿Por que me llamaron aqui?- pregunto Tenma.

-Hoy se acaba todo- respondió Shindou.

-Explícate mejor y rápido tengo algo que hacer- dijo Tsurugi.

-Todos- dijo Shindou.

-¡Me pueden explicar!- exclamo Tenma.

-Hoy le diras a Aoi lo que sientes- dijo Kirino-, eso en pocas palabras.

-... ¡¿Queeee?!- grito Tenma.

-No es necesario gritar- se quejo Shinsuke.

-No creo poder hacerlo- dijo Tenma bajando la cabeza.

-No tienes otra opción- dijo Kirino-, Aoi va a llegar en 5 minutos, no podrás salir de aquí hasta que se lo digas.

-... Aoi va a llegar...- dijo Tenma.

-Lo que tienes que hacer es decirle lo que sientes sin dudar- dijo Shindou-, no pienses en nada mas que no sea lo que sientes por ella.

-Es cierto, es la mejor manera- afirmo Tsurugi.

-Ademas nosotros nos encargaremos de que nadie los moleste mientras están aquí- dijo Kirino.

-Tenma, tu puedes- lo animo Shinsuke.

-Gracias, por ayudarme- dijo Tenma.

Los cuatro salieron dejando a Tenma solo, varias veces intento salir pero no lo dejaron, el peli-castaño poco a poco empezó a sentir mas confianza en si mismo para decirle a Aoi lo que siente por ella, así pasaron 5 minutos, Tenma estaba cada vez estaba mas nervioso, respiraba un poco agitado, se abrió una puerta y entro Aoi, Tenma se le acerco despacio.

-Hola Aoi- saludo Tenma.

-Hola Tenma- dijo Aoi-, ¿que me quieres decir?

-¿Por que preguntas eso?- pregunto Tenma.

-En el mensaje que me enviaste decía que me tenias que decir algo importante- respondió la peliazul.

-Cierto, cierto- dijo Tenma riendo algo nervioso.

-¿Y que es eso tan importante que quieres decirme?- pregunto Aoi.

-Bueno yo... tu...-dijo Tenma para luego tomar aire-, Aoi he querido decirte esto desde hace tiempo...

-¿Que cosa Tenma?- pregunto Aoi.

Tenma inhalo y exhalo, miro la puerta, no veía lo que pasaba al otro lado, pero sabia que sus amigos le daban todo su apoyo, Aoi solo lo miro.

-Aoi, tu me gustas- dijo Tenma mirándola a los ojos- y quiero estar contigo pase lo pase.

-Tenma...- dijo Aoi sorprendida.

-Aoi, si te gusta alguien más...- comenzó a decir Tenma pero ella lo detuvo.

-Tenma, no me gusta nadie más, me gustas tu- le dijo la peli-azul.

-Aoi- dijo sorprendido el peli-castaño-, ¿quieres... ser mi novia?

-Si- respondio Aoi-, si quiero.

En ese momento se besaron, ambos rieron por lo felices que estaban, la puerta se abrió y todos los miembros del club de soccer entraron y los felicitaron.

Tenma miro la puerta y vio a Tsurugi alejarse con Kinako ambos tomados de la mano.

-Shinsuke, mira- dijo Tenma apuntando hacia la puerta.

-Si - dijo Shinsuke-, Shindou tenia razón si funciono.

-Si, ¿donde esta Shindou?- pregunto Tenma.

-No se, preguntemos a Kirino- dijo Shinsuke.

Ambos buscaron a Kirino, lo encontraron bajo un árbol sentado durmiendo.

-Kirino, Kirino, despierte- dijo Tenma moviendolo.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto despertando el peli-rosa.

-¿Sabe donde esta Shindou?- le preguntaron.

-No es un buen momento- respondio Kirino-, esta con Akane.

-Ah, esta bien, hablare con él en otro momento- dijo Tenma.

Tras lo sucedido, los miembros del Raimon continuaron sus actividades, mucho cambio en pocos días, sobre todo para Tenma y Aoi.

Shindou caminaba con Akane por la calle de la mano.

-Shindou, salio bien para todos- dijo Akane.

-Si- dijo Shindou-, pero Tenma fue el más dificil.

-Tenia miedo de perder a Aoi- dijo Akane.

Ambos sonrieron, Akane miro el cielo azul del día, Shindou se le acerco y la beso.


End file.
